


Wake

by saisei



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Tabris awakes from dreams of drowning and incineration.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Tabris
Kudos: 8
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Wake

Tabris awakes from dreams of drowning and incineration. His thoughts are sluggish; he hurts, comprehensively. He has to work up the will to risk turning his head, but he's stubborn. His vision swims, a vice of pain tightening across his forehead, but when it clears he sees Zevran in a chair, asleep. Close enough to touch... if Tabris could reach out.

He tries speaking instead, but only manages a croak – still, enough to rouse his assassin.

"You'll have to work hard to earn my forgiveness," Zevran says, but he chafes Tabris' hand between his own.

Tabris frowns. The risks of Morrigan's ritual were too great; Zevran knows this, and that Tabris would confess if he'd been unfaithful.

"For trying to die," Zevran clarifies. He's angry, Tabris realizes; furious with Tabris for trying to sacrifice himself for the world, and likely with himself for wanting the opposite.

On the third attempt, he whispers _sorry_.

Zevran rests a finger across his lips. "Rest. Become well. And then I want proper apologies. You had the temerity to make me love you, and I demand recompense." 

Tabris smiles though encroaching drowsiness. "Come here," he demands, and kisses Zevran, sweet and precious, before dreaming again.


End file.
